


The Boy Next Door

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Jongin is the cutest baby brother ever, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Baekhyun hates clichés. And Sehun, the handsome boy who lives next door, is the very definition of a cliché.





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 for the north wind and the sun, a sebaek fic fest.

**Intro**

Baekhyun hates clichés. He absolutely loathes them. On any given day, he would do almost anything to avoid them as much as he could. On any given Sunday, Baekhyun would be watching Netflix or playing LOL with his friends. But not that Sunday!

That Sunday, against all odds, Baekhyun was chasing a cliché. He was running through a crowded airport, bumping into random people and getting cursed on. Because somewhere in that big airport the love of his life was about to take off to live across the ocean…

_“Please, please! Oh God, I need to board that plane. Please God, let me board that plane!”_

On any given day, Baekhyun would not be praying… but that was definitely not a typical day in Baekhyun’s life.

**백현**

Baekhyun was 14 years old when his family decided to move from the small town he was born and raised to the big capital. He was a naïve boy that believed he could make as many friends in the new school as he had in the old one. Well, he couldn’t… The big city boys thought his cheerful personality just a little too awkward.

Still, he managed to become friends with the one boy in the entire school who was also from a small town, but his complete opposite. Byun Baekhyun was a cheerful pastel colored boy who loved to take pictures of pretty much everything, while Do Kyungsoo was an emo Goth boy who loved Math. They only had two things in common: they were gamers and they were DUFF, which means that all the pretty girls loved Baekhyun’s photos, most of them needed Kyungsoo’s tutoring, but none of them wanted to date neither.

It’s not that they were ugly… nor fat… OK, maybe Baekhyun was a little chubby, but that was just because whenever he hit the gym, he would do lots of nothing instead of actually work out. But, when the girls started befriending both boys, they became school stars. Athletes, nerds, rockers, emos, all kinds of kids started to talk to them and invite them to their parties. Teen boys are hormone-driven and to be friends with the weirdo boys that most girls related to were an easy way to get to first base.

Of course, when Baekhyun fell in love with a girl for the first time, it had to be the cheerleaders’ captain. Park Sooyoung was the most popular girl in school, and when she asked him to take pictures of her squad, he felt his legs going numb and his heart racing. Eventually they became friends and started to hang out together. One day, after taking a whole bunch of beautiful shots during the final game of the season, and almost getting a cold from being soaked in the pouring rain, Baekhyun decided it was time to confess his feelings to Sooyoung.

So there he was, walking fast and resolute in her direction only to see Kim Junmyeon, the football captain, aka school’s alpha male, getting close to her, taking of his helmet and kissing her… in the rain… in front of a cheerful crowd… the freaking homecoming king and queen… together… is there anything more cliché than that? If you consider that Baekhyun ended up crying in the rain while shooting some pics for the school journal, yes there is!

After the fiasco that was his confession attempt, Baekhyun decided to get over Sooyoung by going out with anyone, and everyone. He wasn’t picky! At least until he met school’s gold medal swimmer Park Chanyeol. It was love at first sight, for both of them.

They spent most of their senior year together and quickly became school’s favorite couple – although they couldn’t openly show their relationship, any person with two eyes could see how much they loved each other.

However, since all goods things eventually get to an end, before graduation Chanyeol received an invitation to join a prestigious university in the US, with a sport-funded scholarship. Baekhyun knew better than to stay in the way of a man and his dream, so he stepped aside and watched his beloved boyfriend leave the country. They promised to try a long-distance relationship, but that didn’t work out for neither. New friends, different time zones and thousands of miles eventually got them apart. Another cliché in Baekhyun’s not so happy love life.

**세백**

Many years later Baekhyun, now a 28 year-old successful photographer, still hates clichés. He had so many disappointments in his life to believe some nice cliché love story would happen to him. He dated here and there, sometimes he even fell in love with someone, but it never lasted.

So he settled to enjoy his relationships and not expect to fall head over hills over anyone. Which was exactly what happened when Kyungsoo, then a senior Engineering student and the 3-time National University Math Olympics, met Jihyun, a junior Math student. He lost the gold medal, but won his rival’s heart. Baekhyun still enjoys hearing all about how it was love at first sight for Kyungsoo, how he couldn’t get near her without losing his shit and how she kissed him after the finals because she got tired of waiting for him to do something.

To be honest, what Baekhyun enjoys the most is to tell this story to whoever wants to hear it and embarrass his best friend. Like he did at Kyungsoo and Jihyun’s wedding. And while the bride laughed out loud, the groom… let’s just say that if looks could kill, Baekhyun would be dead by now.

But looks can’t kill and Baekhyun is not dead. He is actually back at his apartment building, after enjoying the weekend at Jeju Island, where he worked non-stop not only as the best man but also as the official photographer for the wedding. He has a smile on his face and is whistling something while the elevator is going up to his floor, thinking how he wanted to get home, put some ballads to play, fill his bathtub with hot water and relax while drinking some expensive red wine.

He would have done that, if it weren’t for a small dog sleeping at his doormat. Baekhyun was tired and his backpack was heavy, but he couldn’t make himself ignore the little one.

“Oh, hello!” Baekhyun said, getting down on his knees and petting the dog, who woke up and looked up at him. “And who would you might be?”

The dog barked and moved closed to him.

“Good puppy! Yeah, you are, you are… Are you lost, puppy?”

Baekhyun was contemplating what to do with the dog when he heard a deep voice coming from the hall.

“Vivi! There you are…”

The dog immediately got up on all four legs and started wagging his tail cheerfully. Baekhyun looked over to where the voice just came and saw a tall man standing at his neighbor’s door.

“Is this your dog?” Baekhyun asked, standing up again and staring at the man, who nodded and started walking in their direction.

“Yep, that’s Vivi! And I’m Sehun, Oh Sehun. Nice meeting you.” The man said, extending his hand. He was close now and Baekhyun could see he was young.

“My name is Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you, Sehun-ssi.”

Baekhyun reached to greet Sehun and an electric shock hit him. He looked up, curiously searching for any sign that the man felt the same. Sehun was staring back at him, a small smile playing on his lips. _“Damn! He’s gorgeous!”_ Baekhyun thought, analyzing his even skin, red lips, dark eyes and even darker hair. He could be a top model anywhere he wanted.

“A-are you visiting Ms. Kim?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely curious. When he moved to that apartment building a couple of years ago, the old lady already lived next door and was the first person to greet him to his new home. Since then, the only person he ever saw visiting his neighbor was her grandson, Jongin.

“Actually, I just moved in.”

“What do you mean by ‘moved in’? Oh my God! Have something happened to Ms. Kim? I mean, she was fine when I saw her a couple of days ago. She didn’t look sick or anything…” Baekhyun started blabbering.

“It’s ok! She’s fine, don’t worry.” Sehun said, holding Baekhyun’s hand tight. “I just came back to the country after studying abroad and decided that living with my grandmother was my best option.”

“Oh! Ohhhh!”

“Yes?”

“What?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh! I mean, no. I was just surprised. I didn’t know Ms. Kim had another grandson.”

“Sehun, honey! Did you find Vivi?” Both man turned to look at the old lady standing in the hallway. Vivi ran to her and both Sehun and Baekhyun smiled at the little dog’s joyful reaction. “Ah! Baekhyun-ah. You’re back from Jeju! I see you met my grandson. Come in and have some tea with us. Tell me all about the wedding.”

Baekhyun smiled and walked over to his neighbor apartment. Although he was tired, he could never resist Ms. Kim’s invitation to tea and cookies. As soon as he got indoors, he smiled even bigger.

“Jongininnie, you’re here!” He went straight to the boy, sit next to him and waited until he acknowledged his presence. “Aren’t you going to say hi to me? I missed you!”

“Hi, Baekkie!” Jongin looked at him very quickly and went back to his puzzles. “I missed you too.”

Baekhyun laughed and messed up with the kid’s hair. He then got up only to find Sehun looking at them, astonished.

“What?” he asked the tall man.

“Nothing. I mean, I’ve never seen Nini interacting with strangers so easily.”

“Baekhyun is not a stranger, honey.” Ms. Kim said while entering the room and setting up the table. “He sometimes takes care of your brother when I need to run some errands. Now come, come. Sit here with me.”

And so they sat, had tea and cookies, and talked. A lot. Baekhyun told them all about Kyungsoo’s wedding and Sehun spoke about his years in America, where he just graduated _suma cum laude_ in Psychology, with many hours dedicated to Special Education.

“And he did all that while waiting tables.” Ms. Kim said with pride and another feeling in her tone that Baekhyun could not distinct.

“I needed to eat, nana!” Sehun replied nonchalant, earning a deep sigh from the old lady.

“You must be really, really smart Sehun-ssi.” Baekhyun was honestly impressed by Sehun's accomplishment. That man graduated with the highest distinction at a renowned American University while being a foreigner and working to survive.

_“Handsome and intelligent. He’s every girl’s dream. And boy’s.”_ Baekhyun was daydreaming while staring at his new neighbor that was smiling shyly at him.

“I am not that smart.” Sehun said. His grandmother snorted. “Of course, my nana will always brag about me being a genius.”

“And the most handsome boy… after me.” Jongin said from where he was sitting, making everybody laugh.

“Of course, after you Nini.” Sehun said.

“Cause you are the most handsome boy over this Earth.” Baekhyun complemented.

They kept talking about many things and Baekhyun forgot all about his tiredness. He was genuinely curious about the man sitting next to him. A couple of hours later he bid good night to his neighbors and went to his apartment.

As soon as he reached home, he fetched his phone and called the one person that would always answer him.

“Miss me already? I’m at my honeymoon, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said as soon as he picked up the call.

“Technically, your honeymoon starts only tomorrow when you board that plane to Bali.” Baekhyun replied. “I need you, Soo. It’s urgent!”

“What happened, Baek?” Kyungsoo immediately changed his tone of voice and sounded worried.

“I-I… I don’t know… I mean… I guess…” Baekhyun started blabbering. He didn’t know what to say. He knew he needed his best friend to listen to him, but what did he have to say? He sighed, catching his breath and trying to calm his heartbeat. “Soo… I think I’m in love.”

“WHAT?” Kyungsoo shouted at the phone. “When? Who? Tell me everything.”

They spent an hour over the phone. Baekhyun trying to explain what just happened at his neighbor’s and Kyungsoo freaking out at every word. It was such a cliché to fall in love at first sight with the boy next door, that Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it was actually happening to him.

**세훈**

Sehun was smiling openly that night. He was laying on his bed with Jongin grabbed at his side, like the little koala bear that he was, remembering everything that happened since he found Vivi in the hallway being pet by the most handsome man he ever saw. Then he found out that this man was also the most beautiful person he ever met. Baekhyun was smart, funny and a friend of his little brother – and that would say a lot about his character.

The days that followed were marked by them randomly bumping into each other and getting to know themselves better. Baekhyun would tell him about his day and Sehun could tell how much he loved photography. And Sehun would tell him all about his dream, which was a first to the young man for whom was not so easy to open up.

“You see, it’s not easy to befriend a person with autism. It’s hard to deal with their unique personality.” Sehun was telling Baekhyun while they were having coffee at the small café next to their building. “That’s why I got so impressed when he talked to you.”

“He’s a good kid and I love him very much.” Sehun smiled at Baekhyun’s statement.

“Jongin was diagnosed with high-functioning autism when he was five and first started school. I was fifteen at that time.” Sehun said, remembering how hard it was when Jongin started to shut down, making him very hard to reach. “It became clear to everyone how he was having a hard time with social interaction and communication, especially with other kids. My parents tried the best to help him. They transferred him to a special school and we all could see how that made a difference.”

“Special school?” Baekhyun asked out of curiosity. “I didn’t know we have special schools like that.”

“We do. However, they are very expensive in Korea, which means they are not available for everyone. If my family didn’t have money, I don’t know what would have happened to Nini.” Sehun paused for a few seconds. “Actually, I can imagine. He would have become unsocial and unable to reach out to anyone outside our family. When I realized that… That’s when I decided I was going to open a school that would offer the kind of special education kids with autism need, for free.”

The determination in Sehun’s voice wowed Baekhyun.

“I will use my heritage to do so. It’s what I’ve been working on for the past ten years.”

“There’s one thing I don’t understand, Sehun.” Baekhyun said after sipping at his café latte. “If you’re an heir, why did you have to wait tables while in university?”

“Because my father stopped paying my tuition when he found out I changed my major from Business to Psychology. And I didn’t want to use the money I was entitled to.” Sehun answered, nonchalant, while staring at Baekhyun.

Sehun could see his own passion through the other man’s eyes. He could also see admiration and something else. Something he couldn’t exactly pin point, but that made him feel warm and wanted. And that’s when he decided he would try to win Baekhyun over.

**세백**

After a few weeks of push and pull from both side, Sehun decided it was time to make a move. Baekhyun had invited him over to play games and stream some videos. It was supposed to be just the two of them, but he had to take both Vivi and Jongin when his grandmother reminded him she had an afternoon tea scheduled with her friends.

They made a good team. They were advancing many levels in the game until Baekhyun was killed in action and Sehun was left alone in the game. That’s when Baekhyun started to watch some random videos with cutie kittens on YouTube, which made Vivi bark and Jongin laugh.

Sehun was still fighting to survive the game when Baekhyun stumbled over one particular video that got his attention. He started lip-synching the video in order to learn the lyrics until he was confident enough to grab Vivi by his paws and start singing.

**“_Like the kitty in the house, we sing meow meow meow meow meow._**

** _Like the cutie on the prowl, come on meow meow meow meow meow._ **

** _Like my heart is beating out, fascination of your smile._ **

** _Whatever you do, I do meow meow meow._ ** **”**

He started to move Vivi’s pawns as if they were dancing and Jongin was laughing so hard that Sehun had to pause his game to see what was going on. And the scene was just too cute for him to ignore it. Instead, he grabbed his phone and started recording it.

**“_Oh your love always needed somehow, I miss you each day and every hour._**

** _Be with me here and now. Coz I know sure and cast no doubt._ **

** _Oh, that is what love is about._ **

** _As a cat I may hissing aloud, sometimes I threat you with teeth and my claws._ **

** _But you were so tender; you changed my life for the better._ **

** _So let me be honey forever._ ** **”**

Baekhyun was glowing. He was having so much fun meowing to Vivi, who was barking and howling as if he was also singing to the music. Even Jongin was trying to follow the song.

**“_Like the kitty in the house, we sing meow meow meow meow meow._**

** _Like the cutie on the prowl, come on meow meow meow meow meow._ **

** _Like my heart is beating out, fascination of your smile._ **

** _Whatever you do, I do meow meow meow._ **

** _Like the kitty in the house, we sing meow meow meow meow meow._ **

** _You will get me try your blouse._ **

** _I will love you and your smile. We will taste the sweet and sour._ **

** _Have a dream beyond the clouds and I'll be with you no matter how._ ** **”**

When the song finished, Baekhyun lifted his eyes from Vivi and smiled the most beautiful smile. Sehun felt like his heart skip a beat and (without thinking ahead) just charged forward and kissed his neighbor. He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun liked him that way, damn he didn’t know if Baekhyun liked boys, but Sehun knew he liked him and he was not going to wait another day trying to figure out a way to get closer to him.

He just came to his senses when he heard someone clapping. He immediately backed away, apologetic. “Oh my God, Baekhyun. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.” Baekhyun said, smiling. “Please, don’t be sorry for doing something we both wanted.”

Sehun smiled back. He was happy. Maybe not as happy as Jongin, who was still clapping his hands and smiling.

“Why are you so cheerful, Nini?” He asked his little brother. And although he didn’t say a word, Sehun knew Jongin was happy for him.

**백현**

**A couple of months later…**

“Sooooo, you fell in love with the boy next door!” Kyungsoo teased, making Baekhyun frown. “Who turned out to be an heir? Tell me again how is that not a cliché?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer. He knew it was a cliché.

“And now the two of you are together.” It was not a question. “So, what’s next?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun answered, nonchalant. “I’m scared, Soo. Scared he’ll leave me.”

“Why would he leave you, Baek?”

“Because they all do, Soo. None of them ever stay.”

“From what I could see so far, he’s head over hills about you too.”

Kyungsoo met Sehun a couple of weeks after he came back from his honeymoon. He was Baekhyun’s date on a dinner his mother throw for him and his wife. And Kyungsoo could see, first hand, the way Sehun looked at his friend and how happy he was every time he was able to put a smile on Baekhyun’s face. If someone was not going to leave, that someone would be Sehun.

It was a Friday night and Baekhyun was getting ready for dinner when he heard his bell ringing. He still had his shirt halfway buttoned when he opened the door to Sehun, who was breathtaking on a dark blue suit, white shirt and light blue tie.

“Wow! Hunnie! You look gorgeous!” Baekhyun said, after catching his breath and stepping aside to allow his boyfriend into his house.

“And you look… edible.” Sehun teased his boyfriend before stealing a kiss out of him. “And late.”

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun said, pulling Sehun’s into his bedroom. “I couldn’t decide what to wear. Help me out here, would you? The wool suit or the leather suit?”

“The leather suit.” Sehun answered immediately. “You know I love it when you wear leather.”

“Yeah, but the wool suit will make me look more serious, don’t you think?” Baekhyun asked, finally having his shirt buttoned. “After all, I’m meeting your family. I should look my best.”

“Then put this one on.” Sehun said, holding the black leather suit so Baekhyun could put it on. “You look gorgeous, Baek. Now come, everybody is already at nana’s.”

They left the apartment together, crossed the hall and went into Ms. Kim’s apartment.

“Ah, Baekhyun-ah! I’m glad you could come.” Ms. Kim greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheeky. “Come! Let me introduce you the rest of my family. This is my son, Jonghyun, my daughter-in-law, Jinwoo, and the oldest of my grandsons, Jongdae.”

“Nice to meet you, sir!” Baekhyun bowed before Sehun’s father.

“No need for formalities, kid. I feel like I know you from all I hear from my mother and Sehun.” Mr. Kim said while extending his hand to greet him.

“Sehun talks about me?”

“Even Nini talks about you.” Jongdae said, also extending his hand to greet him. “Nice meeting you, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Back at you, Jongdae-ssi.” Then he turned to face Sehun’s mother, who was looking at him without showing a hint of what she was thinking. “Nice to meet you, ma’am!”

“It’s nice to finally put a face to the name, Baekhyun-ssi. I…”

“Hi Baekkie! Did you bring me puzzles?” Jongin asked, cutting his mother’s sentence, with his head down, looking at his feet.

“I did.” Baekhyun said. “But you’re gonna have to smile at me if you want them.”

Jongin lift his head, looking everywhere before locking eyes with Baekhyun, smiling for half a second. Baekhyun smiled back, victorious, and handled him the small paper bag he grabbed when he was leaving his place.

“You should stop spoiling him, Baekhyun-ah!” Ms. Kim said, slapping his arm, but smiling at him thankful.

“No, nana.” Jongin complained, the big pout on his lips making everybody laugh.

Sehun’s father invited Baekhyun to sit on the couch and started a conversation. He started asking all kinds of questions about Baekhyun’s photography career, showing much interest in it. Jongdae and Sehun were solving puzzles with Jongin. And Sehun’s mother was helping Ms. Kim in the kitchen.

Baekhyun has been living all by himself since his parents died almost 3 years ago in a car accident, so that night felt pretty much like home to him – and he had to admit he missed that feeling a lot.

Dinner went by without many incidents – one of them being Sehun’s mother trying to hook him up with one of her friend’s daughter – and they were almost calling a night, when a conversation between Sehun and his mother caught Baekhyun’s attention and made him feel like his happiness was slipping away from his fingers.

“When are you flying, honey?”

“Sunday, next week.” Sehun choked at his mother’s question, but answered it with an apologetic look to Baekhyun.

“Are you going on a trip, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked.

“You didn’t tell your friend that you’re going to interview for you Masters?” Sehun’s mother asked, looking oblivious to the silence that suddenly stroke the room. “My son is always so humble. Sehun is one interview away to be accepted at the Applied Behavioral Studies Program at the University of Houston.”

Baekhyun looked at Sehun, eyes starting to feel teary.

“Oh, congratulations Sehunnie.” He was able to say, his voice not so steady.

“I was not approved yet.” Sehun answered, quietly.

“How long will the course take?”

“Two years.” It was Baekhyun’s time to choke at Sehun’s mother answer. “I know I should be sadder that my boy will be away again, but…”

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun got up all of a sudden. He couldn’t listen anymore. He was just about to cry and he couldn’t do it there, in front of everybody. “I’m sorry Ms. Kim. I’m not feeling well. I-I need to go home and take my migraine medication.”

“Are you okay, kid?” Sehun’s father looked genuinely worried. “I can take you to a hospital.”

“No, no, I’m fine. I just need to take my medication and go to sleep.” Baekhyun said, bowing to the family. “I’m sorry. I just… I need to go.”

He left the apartment in a hurry, his eyes burning. Sehun was leaving. He knew it. He told Soo that he would leave eventually. Because everybody leaves him.

Baekhyun was trying to open the door to his apartment, ‘trying’ being the key word since he wasn’t able to put the key in the keyhole, when he felt someone snatching the keyring out of his hands at the same time he felt a body steading his own.

“Baekkie, it’s not like that…” He heard Sehun whispering. “Let me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain.” Baekhyun said, finally opening the door after it was unlocked. “You don’t owe me any explanation.”

“Yes, I do.” Sehun said, following him inside the apartment. “I should have told you sooner, but I was just trying to gather my courage to…”

“To what, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked when Sehun paused. “To break up with me?”

“Break up with you? What are you talking about, Baekhyun?” Sehun asked, on eyebrow raised. “Of course not. I was gathering my courage to ask you to come with me.”

“Come with you?” Baekhyun asked. “To the US? What about my job?”

“You can find work in the USA, Baek. You’re already a renowned fashion photographer. I’m sure you have contacts that can introduce you to some people at fashion magazines there.”

“It’s not that easy.” Baekhyun replied, insecurity raising up and making him nervous. “I don’t speak English.”

“You can learn.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Yes, it is. If you want to go, it is that easy.”

“Not, it’s not.” Baekhyun was starting to raise his voice. “I’m not you. I’m not smart. And I’m not that savvy.”

“Yes, you are smart Baek.” Sehun was pleading now. “You can learn.”

“No.” Baekhyun was shaking his head non-stop. “You don’t understand. It’s easy for you to say. You have money. I have nothing. You are an heir, damn you. I am not. I can only count with myself to survive.”

Baekhyun was angry. Angry at Sehun for not telling him about that interview earlier. Angry at himself for sounding so selfish. Angry at the world for feeling he was going to lose another person he loved.

“You know I’m not using that money.”

“But it’s there nonetheless.”

“You’re being childish, Baekhyun. Would you just consider my proposal? Right now, I’m just going for an interview. If I’m accepted, my course will start only next spring. We have six months to plan everything.”

“No, I can’t. I have a life here.”

“It’s just for two years.”

“No. I can’t just leave everything behind. I have a life her, you know?”

“I thought that if we were together, we could have a life anywhere.”

“Why do you have to go?”

“I need that Masters to open my school. It’s my dream, Baekkie.”

“No, you only need money to open your school. And you have that.”

At that point, Sehun was angry. Why does everything have to be about money?

“You know what? You use my family’s money as if it is an easy way out. As if I’m some spoiled rich guy who spends his money on stupid things like fast cars and designed clothes. I guess that’s the kind of people you know in your line of work. But I’m not like that. I’m just a regular guy.”

“You know you’re not.”

“You’re being selfish, using your job as an excuse. Let’s be honest. You can take pictures of models and celebrities anywhere you want, people buy this crap everyday everywhere. You’re just choosing to not do it there.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.” Baekhyun was almost screaming. “Please, go. I need to be alone.”

“You do, don’t you? You always say people leave you, but the way I see it you are the one that makes people go.” Sehun knew he was hurting Baekhyun, but he couldn’t help himself. “If I leave now, I will not come back. Is that what you want? You want me to go?”

“Yes”. Baekhyun said, turning his back to Sehun.

“You are a coward, Baekhyun.” He heard Sehun saying right before the door closed, indicating that Sehun left the apartment; Baekhyun dragged himself to his bedroom feeling alone like he never felt before.

**세훈**

Sehun was folding his clothes and packing his bags, trying to take Baekhyun out of his head. He still couldn’t believe they broke up for such a silly reason. He felt his teared eyes and cleaned them with the back of his hand.

“I will not cry anymore.” He didn’t mind saying it out loud. He was alone after all.

“Maybe you should, Sehun.”

“But I will not, Dad.” He turned his head from his suitcase to look at his father. The man that managed millions of dollars on a daily basis was at his bedroom, arms raised and a sympathetic smile on his face. Sehun immediately reached for that embrace. “I needed this, you know?”

“I know kiddo. Trust me, I know. I am sorry things didn’t work out between the two of you.”

“You know about us?” Sehun asked. “And you don’t mind?”

“Why would I mind? You looked the happiest I’ve ever seen.” His father said. “I was hoping that boy would swallow his pride and go with you, but it seems he’s as much stubborn as you are.”

“One of my many flaws.”

“You don’t have many flaws, but that’s definitely one of them. You have the purest of the hearts.” His father said, smiling. “You know how I fell in love at first sight with your mother, right?”

“You told me that story a million times, Dad.”

“Yes, I did. What I probably didn’t tell you is that I fell in love you too. You were this seven-year-old kid, with such a fierce look in the eyes. You wanted to protect your mother and I wanted to protect both of you.”

Sehun was tearing. He remembered when he was first introduced to that big man and his son.

“I was so scared of you when we first met.” Sehun whispered. “But then Jongdae pulled me to his room and started to play with me, and I was not afraid anymore.”

“Jongdae always wanted a baby brother to spoil.” His father smiled while using his fingers to wipe the tears out of his face. “I didn’t know if this would work out, but marrying your mother was the best decision I ever made. Having you as my son was the second best.”

“Even though I ended up not doing what you wanted me to?” Sehun asked, challenging.

“Do you really think I didn’t know what you were planning? I knew you changed courses the moment you did it.”

“You knew? And you let me be for almost 2 semesters before cutting off my tuition?” Sehun was astonished. He always thought his parents found out when visiting him during spring break.

“I never planned to cut off your money. I just felt betrayed. I wanted you to trust me and tell me what you did, why you did it. But when you kept hiding it from me, I got angry.” His father said, still holding him hard in his embrace. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s ok, Dad.”

“I thought you were going to use your money.” His father said, his voice sounding apologetic and sad. “Finding out that you would prefer to work as a waiter and live sparingly, made me feel so ashamed of myself and yet so proud of you. I thought I lost you, though.”

“You would never lose me, Dad. I love you!” Sehun said, looking at his father’s eyes to prove that he meant it. “I just want to provide a good education to kids like Jongin. Is that wrong?”

“No, not at all.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m being punished?”

“Oh, kiddo. Why would you think that?”

“For starters, Baekhyun is irreducible about moving to America with me. And Mom spent the whole week trying to hook me up with some girl I never saw before.”

“You didn’t tell her about Baekhyun?” He shook his head. “Sehun, your mother just wants you to be happy. If she’s trying to hook you up with someone is just because she wants someone to take care of you.”

“I can take care of myself, Dad. What I can’t do is pretend to be someone I’m not.” Sehun said, sighing. “I don’t like girls. Mom knows it, but will never acknowledge it.”

“She will come to her senses… eventually. I know your mother.”

“She’s stubborn.” They both laughed at that statement.

“I know you can take care of yourself. And I see how you’ve been taking good care of your little brother. You are a good man, Oh Sehun! Never believe anything, but that.”

Sehun smiled little at his father. That man was always able to cheer him up, but not that day. He was just too sad!

“Baekkie… He… I’ve hurted him, Dad! My last words to him… I was so mean. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me. Why did I do that?”

“You were hurt and you were angry, and so was he. You both lost your senses that night…” The man said, remembering how broken his son looked when he came back from the neighbor’s apartment. “Are you really going to leave without trying to talk to him? I know it’s just a week, but you shouldn’t wait until you come back to try to fix things.”

“Hmmmm… I’m thinking of writing him a note, apologizing and asking to see him when I’m back.”

“You do that. It will make you feel better.”

Saying that, his father left the room and Sehun was left alone. He went to his desk, grabbed a notebook and started writing.

**백현**

Baekhyun woke up that Sunday feeling like crap, feeling the consequences of getting wasted the night before. He was able to crawl out of bed and get to the kitchen to fetch some water to drink – an attempt to ease his headache.

He was trying to forget Sehun was going away that day, but the memory of the last time they spoke still tormented him. He was half-body bended to the sink when he saw an envelope in the floor, as if somebody had pushed it under the door. He reached the envelope and almost fell on his knees when he recognized the handwriting – Sehun has left him a letter.

Baekhyun searched his house for his phone and immediately called Kyungsoo.

“Hummmm…”

“Soo…” Baekhyun said and started sobbing.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo immediately woke up. “Something happened? Talk to me Baekhyun.”

“Se-Sehun…”

“What about Sehun? Stop crying and talk to me. Come on, breathe in, breath out… calm yourself down, please.”

Baekhyun breathed in and out until he was calm enough to talk to his friend.

“It’s Sehun, Soo. He left…”

“And? You already knew that.”

“He left me a note…”

“What does it say?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t open it.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because I know what’s written. He’s saying he’s got enough of me.”

“How do you know that, if you didn’t open it?”

“I just know.”

“I swear to God, Baekhyun! If you don’t open this letter, like right now, I’m gonna go to your house and kick your ass all the way to China.”

Baekhyun smiled. His friend’s threats were always amusing to him, as he knew he would never resort to violence.

“Ok! I’ll open it.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and finally opened the letter.

“What does it say? I’m putting you on speaker because Jihyun wants to listen too.”

“Your wife loves a gossip, doesn’t she?”

“Baekhyun…”

“Ok! Ok! I’m reading…”

_Baekhyun,_

_I don’t know how to start this, but I feel like I cannot leave without talking to you._

_I don’t know how we got here. I just know that I love you and I want to give this – you and I – another shot._

_So if you feel like we deserve a second chance, please call me before 2pm. That’s around the time I’ll have to turn off my phone. If you don’t call, I’ll know you meant it when you asked me to leave._

_Just know that I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of those things. I was just hurt._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Love, Sehun_

By the time Baekhyun finished reading he was crying again.

“Are you going to call him?” It was Jihyun asking.

“No, he’s not.” Kyungsoo answered immediately.

“What?”

“What?”

Baekhyun and Jihyun talked at the same time, both surprised with Kyungsoo.

“He’s not going to call because he’s going to board on that plane and get his man back.”

“What? How?” Baekhyun asked completely confused.

“Listen to me, Baek. You’re going to get your shit together, pack a change of clothes, get your wallet, passport; you’re going to drive above speed limit and you’re going to get on that plane. I’m buying you a ticket right now.”

“But…”

“No buts. Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want him to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll have to go with him. Go with him and he will stay with you.”

Although it sounded crazy, Kyungsoo’s logic was sound.

“Ok!” That was the only thing he said before hanging up and running to do as he was told. He had a plane to catch, and God knows he would make it on time.

**세백**

A few hours after slipping a note under Baekhyun’s door, Sehun is seated on the plane, trying to adjust his long legs to the small space between the seats, hoping to get comfortable for the long flight. It was almost time to take off and he didn’t receive the call he was waiting.

Sighing, he opened the tourist guide he bought at the airport and started looking for things to do and places to go.

“First time in Texas?”

“Yes. What about you, sir?”

“My wife and I…” He said pointing out to the woman next to him. “We’ve been living there for the past 20 years.”

“And do you like it there?”

“Like anywhere else, it has its pros and cons.” The woman said. She would have continuing talking, but an announcement from the cockpit interrupted her.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. I am glad to tell you that we are on time and will take off in 15 minutes. Please stay in your seats with your seatbelts fasten. The cabin crew will be handling over some drinks and appetizers for your comfort. I received a request from one of the passengers and, although it is not something we usually do, I decided to allow it because… I don’t know… It just felt right. I hope you don’t mind!”

Sehun wondered what the captain was talking about.

“Awn… Hello!” That voice. The voice that was haunting him. The voice he missed the most. “My name is Byun Baekhyun and I apologize for disturbing your peace. But I need to say a few words to a person that is in this aircraft, somewhere in the coach section.”

Sehun wanted to die. What was he doing? Why was he there? He was just supposed to call.

“You see, I met someone not so long ago. Someone who turned my world upside down. Someone I love very, very much.”

At that point, everyone was curious about the man and his loved one. Sehun could hear people saying “ohhhh”, “so cute” and many other praising. He wondered if they would still feel the same if they knew that speech was addressed to a man, not to a woman.

“Hunnie-ah, I am so sorry. I was just afraid cause I know I’ll never be good enough for you. I know you see my many flaws and I was so scared you would leave like everybody did before. So instead of trying to be better I just pushed you away, like I always do.”

At that point, Sehun couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

“He really sounds like he’s in love.”

“This Hunnie person is one lucky girl.” Sehun looked at the couple, in shock. “Honey, are you okay?”

“I… I just... I can’t believe he’s doing that. It’s so...”

“Cute?” The old lady guessed, but Sehun denied.

“Lovely?” Then the old man guessed.

“Embarrassing!” Sehun finally said.

“Ohhhhhh!” The woman exclaimed. “Honey, is that man talking about you?”

“Hmmmm.”

“He loves you!”

“Hmmmm.”

“And you love him!” It was not a question. She could see it in his eyes. “So, why are you still seating here? Go grab your man, before he thinks you don’t want him anymore.”

Sehun was frozen. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do. He was not spontaneous like Baekhyun. He always had a plan. Always… he didn’t know how it felt to be carefree. Not until that moment… when he realized that was Baekhyun’s call. Not by phone. Just in person.

Finally, Sehun got on his feet and started walking towards the front of the plane. Baekhyun was still speaking.

“… You were right to call me a coward. And a selfish child. I really acted like one. I just… I didn’t know how to handle you and your dreams. I…” Baekhyun stopped talking when he saw Sehun approaching the place he was standing. “Sehunnie.”

“Baekkie, what are you doing?”

“Trying to win you back?” Sehun looked at him, eye browns raised in disbelief. “When I woke up this morning… I was feeling so miserable. Finding your note under the front door was…” Baekhyun choked. Sehun’s face was unreadable. He decided to go straight to the point. “I missed you so much! And it’s been only a week since I last saw you. The truth is I can’t live without you, Oh Sehun. I want, no… I need you in my life…”

“Baekkie…”

“No, let me finish. I need your quiet smile, your shining eyes, your strong arms. I want you to know that I support your dreams and that I will be by your side, always. So I’ll take that second chance offer.”

“Baekkie, I…”

“What?” That’s when Baekhyun noticed the entire plane was quiet, just waiting to see what was going to happen next. “Oh God! I should have called. You... You must be so embarrassed. I didn’t think… I…”

“Shush! You’re overthinking, Baekhyun!”

“I...”

Sehun then pushed Baekhyun and held him in his arms.

“You had me on ‘hello’, silly!”

**Epilogue**

**5 years later…**

Baekhyun was looking at the pictures standing on the center wall of his gallery, a proud look in his eyes. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how many things he accomplished the past few years.

When Sehun was accepted to the Masters Program, he decided to leave everything and move to the US with him. He took English lessons, got a few good gigs with major fashion magazines and started taking pictures of anything that got his attention.

Soon enough, his hobby became his work, as people started buying his photographs and he started to be invited to show them in art galleries all over the country.

When they got back to Korea, Baekhyun opened his own art gallery. And every year, he would hold a charity party where his own work and various items donated by celebrities Baekhyun met during his fashion photographer career were auctioned and the money raised were destined to the OSH School for the Autistic Children.

“That is a beautiful image.” Baekhyun heard a guest saying at his side. “You really have a great eye, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Thank you, Soo.”

“I really love that one. Is it part of the auction?”

“This one?” Baekhyun asked, pointing at the big picture standing in the middle of the wall. It was a photo of Sehun and Jongin at the school backyard on a sunny day. “No. That’s from my private collection. It’s here with other pictures from OSH School just to remind people the real reason behind the party.”

“I understand. It would be strange if you were selling your husband’s photo, anyway. Remind me again Sehun-ah, how did you manage to catch this one?”

Kyungsoo asked Sehun, who had just joined them and was back hugging Baekhyun.

“He was the boy next door.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love clichés, so kudos to the person who came with this prompt. I tried my best to put a lot of them in the story.  
Since the story is sebaek centered I didn't develop deeply other characters, so I guess I little explanation of Sehun's family is required: when Sehun's mother meets Jongdae's father, they are both widows with kids. They marry and Jongin is their child together. When Sehun meets Baekhyun, he's 25, Jongdae is 28 (same age of Baek) and Jongin is 15.  
Also, Jongin has autism. It's a subject very close to my heart, so I researched a little bit about the US requirements for special education teachers and the kind of degrees one would need to work with such special kids.  
Please be aware that English is not my mother language, so if you find any error, just let me know and I'll fix it.  
Enjoy ^^


End file.
